priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
The Price is Right Timeline/Season 17
Season 17 (1988-1989) Pricing game calendar for Season 17, hosted by Scorpz. Week 1 (694):''' September 12-16 * The set is decorated for the season premiere on Monday. * By Monday, the circle wipes used during Bob's entrance have been changed to star wipes. * On Monday, at the start of Act 4, Rod reads a telegram from Mark Goodson. * By Wednesday, Check Game has begun using its second think music. * On Wednesday, Bob makes his entrance from the Turntable for the first and last time. * On Wednesday, Betty White appears during Hole in One. * Thursday show features the debut of Spelling Bee. * As of Thursday, the ticket plug is still one of a set of alternating plugs that appear on different days before the first Showcase Showdown. * As of Thursday, the camera still dissolves from Rod to the audience when he is shown calling contestants. '''Week 2 (695):''' September 19-23 * Thursday show is believed to feature the first appearance of 5-digit Pathfinder. Under this format, the contestant begins standing on the car's first digit. '''Week 3 (696):''' September 26-30 '''Week 4 (697):''' October 3-7 * Monday show features the final playing of Add 'em Up. * On Friday, Janice is badly injured during the opening when a new cameraman swings his camera in the wrong direction and knocks her into the audience. The show was stopped for nearly an hour until the staff was assured that Janice would survive; it was then completed with only Dian and Holly modeling. '''Week 5 (698):''' October 10-14 * Beginning on Monday, Kyle subs for Janice for several weeks. * On Monday, Pick a Pair is played with its Ferris Wheel setup for the last time; the game does not appear again for almost two years. * On Tuesday, Squeeze Play is played for a car. '''Week 6 (699):''' October 17-21 * After Wednesday, The Phone Home Game begins its annual hiatus for the Home Viewer Showcase. '''Week 7 (700):''' October 24-28 '''Week 8 (701):''' October 31-November 4 '''Week 9 (702):''' November 7-11 * On Thursday, Janice returns. '''Week 10 (703):''' November 14-18 * On all shows this week, the Home Viewer Showcase "Santa's Workshop" is presented before the sixth Item up for Bids. * By Monday, the ticket plug has been moved to the end of the first Showcase Showdown; it is now aired every day. * When the above change occurs, the first Showcase Showdown's commercial outro cue is changed from "Dig We Must" to the TPIR theme. * On Monday, Bullseye is played for a car. * On Tuesday, Safe Crackers is played for a car. * On Thursday, Squeeze Play is played for a car. '''Week 11 (704):''' November 28-December 2 '''Week 12 (705):''' December 5-6, 21, 8-9 * Originally scheduled for December 5-9. * On Tuesday, Double Prices is played behind the Giant Price Tag. * By Tuesday, the decimal point has been removed from the dollar on the Big Wheel. * On Tuesday, there are still no gaps between the small prize podiums in Cliff Hangers. * On Wednesday, there is still no platform for the car in Master Key. '''Week 13 (706):''' December 12-16 * On Friday, the winner and price of the Home Viewer Showcase are revealed. '''Week 14 (707):''' December 22 & 23 * Only two shows, on Thursday and Friday. * Both of this week's shows are Christmas-themed. * Friday show features an extremely rare appearance of a regular car game fourth. '''Week 15 (708):''' December 30 * Only one show, on Friday. * Friday's show is New Year's-themed. '''Week 16 (709):''' January 3-6 * New Year's week; only four shows. '''Week 17 (710):''' January 9-13 '''Week 18 (711):''' January 16-19, March 23 * Originally scheduled for January 16-20. '''Week 19 (712):''' January 23-27 * On Tuesday, Bob still enters through Door #2 when games that block it are played first. * By Tuesday, the camera transition used while Rod is shown calling a contestant has changed. The shot of him now shrinks into the lower-left corner of the screen, revealing the shot of the audience behind it; stays there for a few seconds, and then scrolls off the left side. The new shot is evidently not being used exclusively yet, as the old dissolve is used on Wednesday. * On Wednesday, Cliff Hangers's original mountain climber is still in use. * By Wednesday, Ten Chances's first two prizes are being displayed on a pair of platforms that pull apart in the center to reveal the car. * On Thursday, Grocery Game's win range is raised to $20-$21. * On Friday, The Phone Home Game returns to the rotation. '''Week 20 (713):''' January 30-February 3 * On Friday, Bullseye's target values double to $2-$12; the bullseye values are now $10-$12. * On Friday, Check Game's win range is raised to $5,000-$6,000. '''Week 21 (714):''' February 6-10 '''Week 22 (715):''' February 13-17 * Friday show features an extremely rare appearance of a small prize game fourth. '''Week 23 (716):''' March 24, February 21-24 * Originally scheduled for February 20-24. '''Week 24 (717):''' February 27-March 3 * By Friday, the circle has been removed from atop Hole in One's $500 flagpole. * As of Friday, the dollar sign graphic has not yet been added to Poker Game's price reveal prop. * On Friday, both Punch a Bunch and One Away are won because of mistakes by the staff -- the first hole punched out in Punch a Bunch is empty, leading Bob to award the contestant $10,000; and the correct price in One Away is impossible to form because a 1 was loaded as the "wrong number" for a 6. '''Week 25 (718):''' March 6-10 '''Week 26 (719):''' March 13-17 '''Week 27 (720):''' March 20-22 * Only three shows; Thursday and Friday have the delayed January 20 and February 20 episodes. '''Week 28 (721):''' March 27-31 '''Week 29 (722):''' April 3-7 * As of Thursday, One Away only offers 5-digit cars. '''Week 30 (723):''' May 15, April 11-14 * Originally scheduled for April 10-14. '''Week 31 (724):''' April 17-21 '''Week 32 (725):''' April 24-28 '''Week 33 (726):''' May 1-5 '''Week 34 (727):''' May 8-12 * On Wednesday, the hole in the lower part of the board for Squeeze Play has not been filled in yet. * Wednesday show features the debut of $uper $aver. '''Week 35 (728):''' May 16, 18, 17, 19 * Originally scheduled for May 16-19. * Only four shows; Monday has the delayed April 10 episode. * By Wednesday, Bob has begun entering the studio through the audience when games that block Door #2 are played first. * On Wednesday, there is still no clock on the Switcheroo board. '''Week 36 (729):''' May 22-26 '''Week 37 (730):''' May 29-June 2 '''Week 38 (731):''' June 5-9 '''Week 39 (732): June 12-16 * Season finale week. * Summer reruns begin next Monday. * By Monday, Rod has begun wearing his trademark strangely-colored jackets. Category:Timelines